Imran Zakhaev
Imran Zakhaev was a Russian arms dealer turned leader of the Russian Ultranationalist Party, a militantly anti-Western, communist hardliner party intent on overthrowing the present Russian regime. In 1996, Zakhaev attempted to secure nuclear material from the decommissioned Chernobyl reactor in the abandoned city of Pripyat, Ukraine. During the dealing for the nuclear material, Zakhaev was shot by Lieutenant John Price of British SAS with a Barret M82 .50 calibre rifle. The large-calibre round blew off Zakhaev's arm, but Zakhaev escaped in a vehicle driven by Vladimir Makarov. By 2011, Zakhaev was the leader of the Ultranationalist party, which was engaged in a civil war with the Russian Government. In order to distract the Western powers from the Russian Civil War, Zakhaev armed Middle Eastern dictator Khaled Al-Asad with a nuclear weapon, which he detonated to destroy a US invasion force. Meanwhile, John Price, now a captain, led a team of SAS personnel to track down and eliminate Al-Asad and Zakhaev. Both Al-Asad and later Zakhaev's son Victor Zakhaev are killed. In retaliation, Zakhaev prepares to launch two nuclear missiles, each containing six independently targetable warheads. Zakhaev aimed eight at the US eastern seaboard, an attack that would kill an estimated 41 million civilians. The other four were aimed at the UK. The missiles are stopped, however, by a joint SAS-USMC operation. After the missile was disarmed and self-destructed in mid-flight, Zakhaev personally led an Ultranationalist force supported by a Mi-24 Hind helicopter to eliminate the SAS-USMC team. Zakhaev personally killed an SAS operative designated "Gaz", as his troops killed several others, save for Captain Price, who was knocked unconscious and later taken prisoner. Zakhaev and his two personal bodyguards, however, were killed by Sergeant John "Soap" MacTavish, who shot all three of them with a Colt M-1911 pistol originally belonging to Captain Price. After Zakhaev's death, the Ultranationalists won the war, and Zakhaev was declared as "Hero of the New Russia". Battle vs. Minene Uryuu (by SPARTAN 119) Village in Azerbaijan, night Minene Uryuu silently walked up to a window on the second story of an abandoned house. Directly below her stood Imran Zakhaev, flanked by two Ultranationalist soldiers. Minene took aim with her MP5 and fired two bursts of three rounds, picking off both enemy soldiers. Zakhaev, ran into the house, Uzi at the ready. Minene crept along the wall, MP5 in hand, before turning around a corner in the hallway leading down into full view of the stairs. Minene spotted Zakhaev and opened fire, sending a burst of several rounds down at Imran. Zakhaev, however, rolled out of the way avoiding the gunfire. Seconds later, Imran Zakhaev peeked around the corner up the stairs and fired his Uzi in full auto fire, driving Minene around the corner as Zakhaev advanced up the stairs. Minene turned the corner to see Zakhaev on the landing and fired her weapon at close range. The rounds did not hit Zahkaev directly, but instead knocked the weapon out of his hand. Zakhaev drew his Desert Eagle and returned fire, a round hitting Minene's MP5 and disarming her as well. Zakhaev advanced on Minene and fired a shot from his Desert Eagle at her head, but the shot missed, due to the difficulty Zakhaev had controlling the weapon's recoil one-handed. As Zakhaev lined up his next shot, Minene drew her SiG Sauer and fired off the entire magazine into Zakhaev's torso. Imran Zakhaev fell the floor, dead. WINNER: Minene Uryuu Expert's Opinion Please consider a contribution by writing an expert's opinion as to why Minene won. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Russian Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Terrorist Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Warriors Category:Call of Duty Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:European Warriors Category:Asian Warriors